starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Zerg egg
The zerg egg, also known as the zerg cocoon, is the basis of all zerg units other than larvae, post-Brood War queens and infestation units. They exist only for a short time: they are created when a larva is given an order to morph into a unit and burst to give birth to the ordered unit. Overview Most zerg units are morphed from the larvae. When one is given an order to morph into a unit, it encases itself in a soft yet extremely protective cocoon that is very difficult to destroy, entering its pupal stage as it transmogrifies its own body into the ordered unit. When the morphing is complete, the egg ruptures and the unit bursts out of it. There's many types and versions of zerg pupal forms. Known types are: Egg, chrysalis, infested cocoon, cocoon, lurker egg/lurker cocoon, Overmind cocoon, and more recently, baneling cocoon, brood lord cocoon, infested swarm egg, impaler cocoon, and overseer cocoon. Primal zerg incubate and spawn from similar eggs.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Supreme (in English). 2013-03-12. StarCraft |image= Egg SC1 HeadAnim1.gif|SC1 Egg SCR HeadAnim.gif|SCR Egg Cartooned Portrait1.gif|Cartooned |imgsize= |image2= Egg SC1 Game1.png|SC1 Egg_SCR_Game1.png|SCR Egg Cartooned Game1.JPG|Cartooned |imgsize2= |race=Zerg |faction= |role=Pupal Zerg form |hp=200 |shield= |energy= |size=Medium |supply=Depends on selected unit |costmin=Depends on selected unit |costgas=Depends on selected unit |time=Depends on selected unit |evolvesfrom= |req=Depends on selected unit |hotkey=Depends on selected unit |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=10 |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |evolvesto=Depends on selected unit }} morph into eggs when ordered to "train" units. Unlike other races, the unit can be killed during training by destroying its egg. Eggs retain the heavy armor of larvae, and require concentrated fire to be destroyed. Upgrades StarCraft II |image=Egg SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize= |image2=Cocoon LotV Game1.JPG |imgsize2= |role=Pupal zerg form |type=*Biological |armortype= |hp=200 |shield= |energy= |size= |supply=Depends on selected unit |costmin=Depends on selected unit |costgas=Depends on selected unit |time=Depends on selected unit |evolvesfrom= |req=Depends on selected unit |hotkey=Depends on selected unit |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=10 |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |evolvesto=Depends on selected unit }} In StarCraft II, eggs are called cocoons. e morph into eggs when "training" a unit. Each individual egg can be separately rallied; this overrides rally points set for the hatchery."for zerg is it the same that the hatchery sets the rally, or can you rally for each individual egg?" You can do both. You can set a rally for your hatchery, but can then override it with manual orders per egg as well. Also don't forget, you can set a worker rally point for your hatchery, as well as a unit rally point. Karune, Rancid_death75. Another rally question for Kaurne! Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18. In Co-op Missions, Alexei Stukov's infested terran structures spawn several eggs called "infested cocoons." Stetmann uses mechanical zerg eggs named mecha eggs. Variants *Mecha egg (terran replicant) Images File:Zerg Egg SC1 wireframe.jpg|Wireframe and portrait Egg SCR Development1.jpg|Development egg renders for StarCraft: Remastered File:ZergEgg SC2 Cncpt1.jpg|Zerg eggs and a baneling cocoon File:MechaEgg Coop Game1.JPG|Simulant egg File:MechaEgg Coop Portrait1.JPG|Simulant egg portrait References Category:StarCraft: Ghost Zerg units Category:Zerg pupal forms